Maria's First Solo adventure
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Summary is in the story
1. Chapter 1

Maria's First Solo

A story about Maria. After one of the teams fights with Eggman Maria is knocked off the airship and must find her way back to the base. This story takes place in the same dimension as my comic Delta&Tilly.

Its night time in the Egg Fleet and Eggman is finally relaxing when the Viper begins to move towards it. As one of Eggman's ships moves to engage the Viper a figure is seen looking out from the deck of the Viper.

~"Maria get back inside now! I don't want you to be in the crossfire of the two ships."~

"Fine but we all know the Viper is going to win. Why would Eggman even send a ship towards us?" A blond hedgehog with blue stripes on her quails says.

Right when she finishes the sentence a much older female hedgehog warps on to the deck.

'Sometimes, Amy you are way to overprotective. Why do you even care so much about me anyways?" The younger hedgehog says.

"You don't know do you. I would have thought all your memories would be back by now…"

One of the shots from the Eggray nails the deck and knocks Maria off of the Viper and down to the forest below.

"Maria! No… I hope she's okay. Grrr… Fire the main Anti-Matter cannon at that Eggray!" The pink hedgehog snarls.

~"Amy think rationally right now. If that ship is shoot down it will land in the forest below."~

"I don't care, fire it now Tails. We're going to down that thing any way possible." The pink hedgehog snarls.

The main cannon of the Viper fires and destroys the Eggray without any trouble. Down in the forest below a blond hedgehog starts to come two.

"Ugh talk about a blast. How am I supposed to get back to the Viper while it's up there and I'm down here. Looks like I'm going to break one of Shadow's rules. So much for not adventuring on my own." The blond hedgehog mumbles as she gets up.

The hedgehog looks around and at herself before starting to walk off.

"And I always wondered what it would be like to fall from the ARK. Now I know, it would hurt like heck." The Blond hedgehog thinks as she walks.

There is a snapping sound in the distance. The hedgehog looks to see what it was and sees a group of egg machine gunners in the distance.

"If Eggman knows I feel from the Viper I'm going to have to deal with tons of Egg pawns and Egg flappers… As if GUN wasn't enough I've got Eggman after me to." The blond hedgehog says as she prepares to do Chaos Impale to one of the machine gunners.

~ROGER! WE HAVE HAD NO SIGN TO WHERE THE HEDGEHOG LANDED DOWN HERE.~

"THIS enough of a sign for you! CHAOS IMPALE!" The blond hedgehog shouts as a spear of Chaos Energy shots through the group of robots. The blond hedgehog watches as the gunners explode. "I wish I could use Chaos Control but I need an emerald for that ability."

~TARGET AQUIRED STARTING BATTLE MOOD!~

"I'll be taking that!" The blond hedgehog says as she takes the machine gun from the gunner. "Now to find a way back home…"

Disclaimer: Sonic and the main crew are owned by Sega.

I own this form of Maria and this form of Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Old friend

"Finally! Future City lets hope I can find him here somewhere." Maria says under her breath.

The blond hedgehog is standing on a cliff looking at a huge city with skyscrapers and hover cars. It was at one point a city owned by Technopelois the civilization of the hedgehogs.

"I know Amy knows this city very well but I'm looking for an old friend of mine." Let's just hope I can find him." The blond hedgehog thinks to herself as she prepares to run to the city.

A sonic boom appears as the hedgehog runs at full speed toward the city. The GUN robots become aware of the speed and immediately realize who it is.

~STOP WHERE YOU ARE MARIA! WE HAVE YOU SURROND!~

"Great GUN robots… I hate to do this but CHAOS DIMENSION!

As she says that phrase she begins to glow black. After a few seconds a huge blast of Chaos Energy surrounds her and destroys the GUN robots. In the city a hedgehog with chaos colored fur sees the blast.

"If I didn't know better I would think that was Marias doing. She is the only hedgehog capable of doing a Chaos Dimension like that…" The male hedgehog says to himself.

~ATTENTION ALL GUN UNITS SUBJECT 25906 IS OUTSIDE THE CITY AND HAS ALREDY DESTROYED 30 GUN ROBOTS! ACTIVATE CODE RED PROCEDURES IMMEDITLY!~

"Subject 25906… That is Maria out there! I've got to help her!" The hedgehog says to himself.

Back outside the city the GUN robots are doing nothing but slowing Maria down.

"Grr… I'm not going to get anywhere like this! There has to be another way… Likely the town has been locked down which makes this even harder. What the heck everything is becoming blurred all of a sudden." Maria says as everything around her becomes distorted.

A chaos blur races through the warped surroundings. It grabs the blond hedgehog and keeps moving. The next thing that happens is shocking. As the plain returns to normal all the robots blow up simultaneous to each other.

"You okay Maria? I'm sorry about the distortion. I didn't think it would affect you." The chaos hedgehog says.

"Huh… Nate! Thank goodness you found me." Maria says.

"What are you even doing here without Shadow, Draco, or Amy with you?" Nate says.

"Long story short, I got knocked of the Viper. That's why I came looking for you." Maria says.

Credit

Sega owns GUN

I own Maria's current form and Nate.


End file.
